


White Wolf

by AgenderBabe



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, There's swearing, f/f - Freeform, femmeslash, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderBabe/pseuds/AgenderBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Cullen was found as an infant by Rosalie and Emmett. They raised her and later found out that she was a shifter, similar to the Quileute pack. What happens when she meets Leah Clearwater? Contains swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wolf

Amelia! Can you come down for a minute?" Mom said from downstairs. I sighed and set my book down.

"What is it?" I asked once I got down there.

"Bella is coming over so I want you to play nice, okay?"

"But Momma." I whined in annoyance. I didn't like Bella at all. She smelled weird to me and she kept

looking at me like I was some sort of freak. If I had any say in it, I'd say she was the freak because she was the one dating a vampire.

"Amelia." Edward hissed at me. I growled back at him without missing a beat. It's true and you know it, Eddie.

"I thought I told you to keep those thoughts to yourself."

"I thought I told you to keep out of my head." I spat, my temper flaring. I did not like Edward since he

started dating that stupid human of his.

"Stop talking about Bella like that." Edward growled.

"Stop invading my privacy."

"Are they going at it again?" I heard Dad ask.

"Yes," Mom sighed. "Amelia, Edward. We've went over this like a thousand times already. Amelia, please try to control your thoughts about the human around Edward. And Edward, please keep your mouth shut. I don't think Esme would appreciate another vase or something valuable being broken because you set off Amelia again."

"Fine." Edward hissed and then ran at vampire speed upstairs.

I snorted and it was hard to keep the smirk off of my face.

"You are not off the hook, young lady." Mom said giving me a look.

I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"But Momma." I whined again.

"No buts. You know better."

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to do it again." I said even though I had no intention of doing that.

"She's lying, Rosalie!" I heard Edward yell from upstairs.

Damn it, Edward! I'm going to rip your stupid head off one day.

"Now she's threatening me."

I could feel my hands start to shake and my control to stay in my human form start to deteriorate quickly so I ran towards the back door and jumped outside, shifting in midair.

"Not again." I heard Mom mumbled from inside the house.

I landed on my paws and saw the familiar white that was my fur. My coloring was helpful in the winter time because it was easier for me to blend in with the snow, compared to the green and brown landscape of the summer time. I tended to stick out like a sore thumb this time of year.

I let out a soft howl and I started to roll around in the grass, just to piss off Mom.

"Amelia! How many times have I told you not to do that!" I heard her scold me from inside the house. I pretended like I didn't hear her and continued to do it until my fur was covered in dirt.

I let out a whine when I heard the human's loud truck pull into the driveway. I covered my ears with my paws until the human finally had the decency to turn off her truck.

I trotted into the forest so the human couldn't see me and waited until she got back in the house to come out of the trees.

I saw Mom come outside and I snorted at the look on her face. It was scrunched up.

"Come on. Let's get you hosed off."

I whined. I didn't want to get hosed off. It was normally really cold.

"Don't be like that. You did this to yourself so come on." Mom scolded me and dragged me over to where the hose is by my ear. I yelped when she grabbed too hard to my liking but just as soon as she let go, she started to spray the hose on my back.

I yelped again and tried to run away from her. Dad stopped me and I growled in annoyance.

I eventually let Mom hose me off but I complained the entire way. I shifted back to my human form with grace as I like to put it and Esme came out and handed me a towel to dry off. I screamed when Dad sprayed more cold water on me and I growled at him. He laughed and Mom tried to keep a smile off of her face.

After I dried myself off as best as I could, I walked inside the house with only shreds of my clothes hanging on me.

Edward looked at me with disgust and the human just looked at me like I was some freak of nature. I could say the same thing about her.

Edward let out a warning growl to me and I growled back to him.

"Stop it you two. I've had about enough of your shit." Mom hissed under her breath. I huffed and walked upstairs into my room to change my clothes. I ended up staying up in my room the rest of the night, not wanting to have to deal with Edward and his stupid human.

 

It was Saturday afternoon and I was sitting on the couch stuffing my face with some spaghetti and garlic bread that Esme had made for me. The news was on and there was a program on about all of the recent murders in Seattle. I knew my family was worried about the Volturi and what they would do.

"Even after all of these years I still don't know how you can eat that stuff." Mom commented.

"And I don't know how you can drink blood." I said although my mouth was full.

"Hurry up and finish your food. I think Alice wants to go shopping again ." Mom said and I groaned. I hated shopping with a burning passion. I mean I don't mind going for an hour or so but Aunt Alice tended to make shopping trips last from when the mall opened until the mall closed. That was a way too long in my opinion.

I was continuing to chow down on my meal when I heard the familiar but dreaded sound of the human's truck coming up our driveway. I made a distasteful face when Edward and the human walked into the living room. The human seemed to be clutching her wrist. Wimp.

"What happened?"

"She broke her wrist, Carlisle. Can you check it out?" Edward said, his voice strained.

"What caused you to hurt your wrist, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time, Bella?" Dad asked her and I failed at trying not to laugh. I started to choke on my food and Mom looked at me with alarm.

After a few seconds of effort I managed to swallow my food and Esme handed me a glass of water. I chugged that down and held up my hand to my father where he high-fived me.

"I actually punched a werewolf in the face." The human spoke up.

"Badass! You're going to be one tough little newborn." Dad said cracking his knuckles.

"Tough enough to take you on." The human replied with a smile. Mom threw her newspaper that she was reading on the table and stormed out of the room.

I smacked my father upside the head in the heat of the moment and it ended up breaking my hand in several places. I hissed at the pain but ignored it for now.

"Nice going. You think you would have learned by now." I spat and went upstairs to find Mom.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She asked me as soon as I walked into her room.

"I should be asking you the same question." I replied sitting down on her bed.

"Let me see," She said softly and I gently set my broken and throbbing hand into hers. "You really need to stop doing that. And you shouldn't talk to your father like that."

"He really needs to filter what he's saying."

"Says you." She smiled.

"Oh shush." I chuckled and sucked in a sharp breath when too much pressure was put on my hand.

Mom gave me an apologetic look but then there was a knock on our door.

"Come in." Mom said.

Carlisle walked into the room and gave me a pointed look when he saw the state of my hand.

"You will never learn, will you?"

"Probably not." I said truthfully.

"Just like your father." Mom added in.

I playfully glared at my mother while Carlisle looked over my hand.

"Will you give me the good stuff this time, Grandpa?" I said playfully.

"I will if you don't call me that anymore. It makes me feel old."

"Deal. But you know it's true. You've got like two hundred and fifty years on me."

"Amelia." Mom scolded lightly.

"Oh come on, you all love me anyways and we all know it." I smirked.

 

Two weeks later we were all standing in a clearing waiting for the Quiluete Pack to arrive. To be honest, I was rather excited. I mean I don't think I've ever remember meeting any people like me before. Dad said that they were wolves like me but he mentioned that they were a little different. How different exactly? I mean he said that they were all controlled by their emotions and that they were all hotheads. That pretty much describes me. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

"Will you quit worrying? I know you're nervous but everything is going to turn out just fine." Mom whispered in my ear and then she kissed my forehead. Ugh. I couldn't help it.

I heard thudding on the ground and twigs snapping from a bit aways. They were close. About a minute later I saw eyes come out of the trees and a black wolf was the first to show itself. It looked to be about the same size as I was and I watched as six more wolves came out of the trees.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward said. Ha I don't blame them. I wouldn't trust us either if I were in their position.

"They came. That's what matters." Carlisle said. The only reason why my family was tolerating them is because we needed their help. I guess there was an army of newborn vampires coming after the human for reasons I don't care to remember.

"Jasper." Carlisle said, motioning for Jasper to take the floor so to speak.

"Hey Jake." The human said. Did she know one of these wolves? Was it the one she punched? Probably but I don't care right now. I'm more interested in learning more about my kind. If that's what they even were.

"Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He knows how to defeat them." Carlisle explained.

"They wanna know how the newborns differ from us." Edward said. Oh great. We had Edward as our translator.

"They are a great deal stronger than us. Their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first few months of life." Carlisle went on to explain. I hardly payed much attention. I had heard all of this before.

"They want to know who the girl is standing between Rosalie and Emmett." Edward said.

"That's Amelia. She is Rosalie and Emmett's adopted daughter."

"They want to know if she's human."

I snorted at that. Me? Human? Ha! What a joke.

"Can I do it now? I've been itching to change for hours now." I asked to no one in particular.

"Yes go ahead. Just be careful." Mom said and kissed my forehead again. Some of the other wolves huffed, like they were disgusted. I rolled my eyes and walked a ways from my family so I didn't hurt them while I shifted. I shed my top and pants quickly and stood there in nothing but an old sports bra and my boy cut underwear, much to Dad's dismay.

I thought of Edward saying something particularly nasty to me a few months ago and I shifted almost instantly. A few bones cracked rather uncomfortably but other than that it didn't hurt.

A few wolves growled at me, not fulling understanding what had happened or something.

"Carlisle is right," Jasper continued. "That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army. No human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are first, never let them get your arms around you. They will crush you instantly. Second, never go for the obvious kill. They will be expecting that. And you will lose."

The wolves looked around at each other and then returned their attention to my badass uncle.

"Emmett." He said and then Uncle Jasper and Dad were going to demonstrate.

"Don't hold back." Jasper smirked.

"Not in my nature." Dad said and then they were at it. I watched in amusement as my dad got his ass kicked. I did some kind of equivalent to a wolfy laugh and Dad looked over towards me.

"You're supposed to be on my side kid." He groaned.

"I believe she's on the winning side." Mom pipped up. I just yipped and wagged my tail a few times to show agreement.

Next Carlise and Edward went at it. This was going to be good. I looked forward to Edward getting his ass handed to him. Turns out that Edward beat Carlisle but then he foolishly turned around and then Carlisle pinned him down. Ha! Serves ya right!

"One more thing, never turn your back on your enemy." Jasper added and made it sound like everybody should know this. I snorted again. Haha, Eddie.

Next Momma and Jasper were up. Oh boy. I watched as Momma did some pretty badass moves but in the end Jasper beat her. Come on Uncle Jazz! You're supposed to let the ladies win!

Eventually we each got paired off one by one as Jasper overseed us. I got paired up with a silver and sandy colored wolf. This one was a little smaller than me and had some really pretty coloring. For some reason this wolf was just staring at me.

"Great. Leah, the silver wolf, imprinted on Amelia." Edward scowled.

"SHE DID WHAT?" Mom yelled.

Imprinting? What in the hell is that?

"I think it's time we finish for today." Carlisle spoke up.

All of the wolves started to head back into the treeline but the silver wolf, who I'm guessing is Leah, stayed behind. The large black wolf growled loudly that made me defensive. I did not like the tone of that growl. For some reason I moved to go in front of the silver wolf. I don't even know why I did it.

She whimpered at me softly and I looked back and looked into her eyes. She gave me one last whimper and started to head up into the trees. I whimpered and laid down on the ground with my front paws on my muzzle. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to stay here with me.

The black wolf growled again and the silver wolf whimpered and then walked away.

"Come on, Amelia. Let's go home and sort this out." Dad said and I looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I know, kiddo. Let's go."

I whined but followed anyways. What in the hell just happened and why was I acting like this?

 

Edward took his human home while the rest of the family gathered in the living room for one our infamous "family meetings". Mom was absolutely furious and was pacing back and forth so much I would have sworn that she was going to wear a hole in the floor.

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" I said getting annoyed by the silence.

"I'm afraid that I don't know much about the tribe's legends or ways. All I know is that imprinting is like our mates and that imprinting is sacred to them." Carlisle said.

"I am not having my daughter being with one of those mutts!" Mom spat out and I froze. She did not just say that word!

"In case you haven't noticed, Rosalie, I'm just like those so called mutts." I said coldly and got up.

"Wait, Amelia. I didn't mean that. You know I don't. My anger just gets the best of me sometimes."

"And to think that I had thought you changed. Guess you proved me wrong. Way to go." I said with almost no emotion in my voice. I walked straight out of the house and into the woods.

"Amelia! Come back! I'm sorry!" Mom called out after me. I ignored her cries and pleads and continued walking into the woods without looking back.

I didn't know how long I had been wandering in the woods but I eventually collapsed on the forest floor from exhaustion. I broke down and cried until I fell asleep.

I woke up up next to something warm and furry. I was freezing despite my naturally high body temperature and moved so I could get closer to the warmth.

I heard a wolf whine softly and it jolted me awake. I realized that it was the silver and sandy color wolf from yesterday and for some reason I calmed down. The sun wasn't even up yet and I was still tired. I don't remember the wolf being around when I fell asleep but I didn't care. I curled up beside it and laid my head on it's stomach and fell asleep again.

The next time I woke up the sun was out, which was a rare occurrence for this dreary town. I was still laying on the forest floor but I didn't feel the fur anymore.

"Good morning." A female voice said and I jumped again. Damn it.

"Who are you?" I asked getting up to my feet as quick as they would allow it.

"My name is Leah. I was the wolf that you slept on last night."

"Oh. Um. I'm sorry about that. I'm Amelia." I said slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay. I didn't mind really. So what are you doing out here all alone? You looked pretty upset."

"Oh. I kinda had a fight with my mom last night after we got back. She said some shit I didn't like so I left." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. She must be worried about you. It's probably about ten or so in the morning right now."

"I kind of don't care about that right now. I don't want to see anybody right now. So what are you doing out here? I didn't remember you being around when I fell asleep."

"I was on patrol and I saw you lying there. I couldn't just leave you." Leah admitted rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well,um, thanks." I said.

"Are you hungry? I was gonna head back to Sam and Emily's to get some food. You can come if you want since you don't wanna head back."

"Who's that?"

"Oh. Sam is the alpha of our pack. He's that big black wolf you saw yesterday. Emily is his imprint."

"What is an imprint exactly? Carlisle said that he didn't know much about your legends."

"Well how about I take you back to get some food and they can explain it to you. I never actually payed much attention to the legends."

"Okay. That sounds good. I"m actually pretty hungry." I admitted.

"Me too." Leah chuckled.

 

Leah and I walked back to the "Rez" as she called it. I took in the sights to try and remember for future reference if I needed it to. Leah and I had talked the entire way there and she told me about each member of her pack.

"Just one more thing. Don't stare at Emily too long. Sam doesn't like it." Leah said just as we walked up the steps together. What? What is that supposed to mean?

"Hey Lee. Where have you been? Mom's been worried." A boy who looked to be about fifteen or so came up and hugged Leah when we walked inside.

"Sorry Seth. I'll remember to bring my cell phone while in wolf form next time." Leah said sarcastically.

"So is this your imprint? You picked a good lookin' one." Seth said, wiggling his eyebrows. I looked at him with a glare and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Knock it off, you big doofus." Leah said smacking him upside the head. "He didn't mean anything by it. Ignore him. That's what I do."

"I'll take that in mind." I said unfolding my arms and running a hand through my tangled hair. Alice is going to have a field day when she sees me.

"Guys this is Amelia." Leah said when we walked into the quaint kitchen.

Several of the guys wolf whistled and I crossed my arms over my chested and glared at them again.

"Hello I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you. The pack wouldn't shut up about how Leah found her imprint last night." A woman who looked a little older than myself and she had three long red vivid scars going down her face. She hugged me and then offered me a muffin. I took it hesitantly and took a bite. It was delicious. So far this was way better than Esme's muffins.

"I'm sure you're hungry so the food'll be ready in a few minutes. Please have a seat." Emily said smiling. She seemed like a very bright person.

Leah took a seat next to her brother and I took the seat next to her. I had never been around so many people before besides being at school. It was strange to me.

"So what brings you here?"

"I was on patrol and found her running through the woods so I invited her over." Leah said covering for me. I was grateful. I didn't want to have to explain what actually happened.

"The food is done but ladies first. We all know you lot eat like pigs." Emily said so Leah and I stood up and grabbed our food first. Leah loaded her plate with four pancakes, two spoonfuls of eggs, two pieces of toast and grabbed three sausage links. I was a bit more modest in my food selection and only grabbed some eggs, sausage, and toast. I had to keep myself from moaning out loud because this food was so delicious. Sorry Esme but damn.

I at least kept my manners and ate slowly while the others literally shoved their food into their mouths.

All of the large amounts of food that I had seen in the kitchen was now gone when I brought my plate into the kitchen.

"Do you need some help doing dishes? You look like you have a lot to do." I offered.

"Oh no it's okay. Sue usually comes over and helps me out as we plan dinner." Emily said and smiled at me.

"Okay. Well I know that Esme loves cooking so I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping out from time to time if you need it."

"The Cullens don't come here. You're lucky we're even letting you on our land. Leah actually should have called ahead of time and made sure that it was alright with me first." Sam said.

"Just because they happened to raise me and that I live with them doesn't mean that I"m one of them. You can tell that I'm not a vampire. I turn into a wolf just like the lot of you."

"You are an outsider to this tribe. We do not know if we can trust you seeing as we only just met you. You could be a spy for another tribe for all we know."

"The only thing I know of my heritage is that I was found somewhere in Canada. I can understand not trusting me seeing as I don't trust any of you but this hostility you're showing me is just unacceptable. I have done nothing to you that has shown that I want to attack you or your tribe. I think it's pretty clear that I am not welcome here." I said and turned over to Emily. "Thank you for the food. It was delicious. It was nice to meet you."

My hands started to shake so I clenched them and made a quick dash for the front door and I jumped into the air, shifting again.

I was about to bolt out of there when I heard Leah call my name from inside the house.

"Amelia? What happened?" I heard Leah say but then she came outside and her eyes widened. I shifted back to my human form so I could explain.

"I'm leaving. We'll see each other again in a few days at the training sessions. I need to get back home. They're probably frantic by now. Goodbye, Leah." I said then shifted back to my wolf form and bolted off, running as fast as I could.

 

Two days later I was standing in the clearing again where the training session last took place. All of the family was here and we were waiting on the wolves again. When I got home a couple of days ago Mom was freaking out. She tried to hug me but I shrugged her off, claiming that I needed to shower. I heard her crying in her room as I was about to go downstairs to eat some food but I ignored her and told myself that she brought this on herself. I only came home because I did not want to explode and hurt someone in Leah's pack, despite how much I dislike them. I wouldn't want her to get hurt because of something stupid that I did.

The Pack finally showed up but in wolf form because they still didn't trust us. I got paired up with a dark grey wolf today. I had no clue who in the hell it was but I was in the mood for a fight. We fought each other for a good five minutes until this asshole decided that he wanted go actually hurt me. I grabbed hold of my back leg and bit down. I let out a yelp of pain and I repeatedly kicked him in the face until he let go. I heard a few cracks in the process so I hope I broke something in his face.

I saw his tail so I grabbed it and spun around then flung the wolf into a tree. I let out a loud roar and crouched down, ready to attack again.

Some of the other wolves went over to the asshole who I just flung into a tree while Mom tried to come near me but I snarled and bared my teeth at her. I watched her back up with her hands up. I just hoped the others realized that I was not to be messed with when I'm like this.

I felt the warm liquid that kept seeping out of my wound and I looked back at it to see that my fur was stained red. There was quite a bit of it. That wasn't good.

"Amelia? Can you change back for me? I need to be able to look at that." Carlisle asked in a cautious voice.

I huffed and shook my head. I didn't trust anybody right now. I would be defenseless in my human form. No way.

I saw Leah come up towards me slowly but kept low to the ground and in a submissive position to show that I was in control. I let her continue until she was right next to me.

Leah kept nudging me with her snout and whining softly at me. I huffed at her. No.

"Amelia. You need to change back. You've lost at least a pint and you will die if you keep losing it at the rate that you are." Carlisle explained.

I shook my head no. I did not want to be defenseless. Especially with all of the other wolves around.

Leah growled at me and I ignored her.

"She thinks that you're going to attack her. That she will be defenseless in her human form." Edward spoke up. I let out a low growl towards him.

Stay the hell out of my head, asshole!

"Amelia I promise you that we will not hurt you. We are your family. I only want to help you." Carlisle said. I rolled my eyes at the family part. Yeah right.

"She doesn't believe you."

"Amelia Marie Cullen! Listen to your grandfather." Mom said sternly and I could hear the worry in her voice. Like I cared. I huffed again and turned around.

"Would I be allowed to treat you in this form?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded my head once and then I felt my knees buckle. I had trouble standing right.

Leah whined at me and looked up at me with worried eyes. She stood up just as my knees buckled again. She caught me with her neck and laid us down on the ground. She then started to lick my fur which at first I thought was strange but I found it to be comforting.

Then I involuntarily shifted back into my human form. Damn it.

"Shit." I breathed.

"I'm going to tie my belt around your leg. This might hurt. I need to stop the bleeding." Carlisle said and clenched my jaw tightly when he moved my leg. He slid the belt around my leg and I tried but failed not to cry out once he pulled it tight.

"I need to get you back to the house." Carlisle said and picked me up in his arms.

"No! Leah. I don't want to go." I said weakly. It was getting harder to stay awake.

Leah stood up and walked over to me.I extended my hand and petted her head.

"You are welcome to follow me if you want."

"No I will not-" Mom started to object but I cut her off.

"Shut up already. Think if this was Dad in this situation. You would want to see him." I said.

"Close your eyes and hold on. I'm going to run now." Carlisle said and I did what he said. I felt the wind start to whip through my hair for a few moments before I finally passed out.

 

I woke up with a pounding headache and my leg aching. I heard yelling coming from downstairs. Great.

I pulled back the covers and swung my legs over the cot that I was on. My leg looked like it was healed over for the most part but it still hurt. I placed my feet on the floor and it took me a few tries to stand up without my knees giving out on me.

I took a few steps and realized that I could walk but I was still pretty weak. I used the support of the walls to make my way over to the stairs and I had a feeling that this was going to hurt. I had made it half day down the stairs when I saw Esme coming up the stairs with sad looking eyes.

"I hate to see my family being torn to pieces. Maybe you can get them to stop fighting." Esme said quietly and I sighed. This was going to be fun. With the help from my vampire grandmother I was able to make it down the stairs and into the living room where I saw my mother being held back by Dad and Jasper.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I sighed and all eyes moved to where I was standing.

"You're awake. I'm so glad that you're okay." Leah said and she came over towards me. She was hesitant to touch me so I took the chance and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder. I felt whole in that moment. I felt at peace.

"Get away from my daughter." Mom hissed.

"I'm not your daughter. I never truly was." I said bitterly.

"How could you say something like that to me? I am your mother."

"Mothers love and accept their children no matter what. I knew deep down that you never truly accepted me for who I was. It's in your nature after all. Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies so how could you love me? It's clear that you can't even accept that I've finally found someone that makes me happy and who is like me. All you should want is for me to be happy. You may have found me and raised me but you are not my mother. Sometimes I don't think you ever were." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. No. I will not show weakness. I blinked them back and released my embrace from Leah. I grabbed her hand and started to lead her over to the stairs. I tried going up them but it hurt too much so Leah picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs. She put me down and I led her to my room. I shut and locked the door behind us and I turned on some loud music so my family couldn't hear us talking.

"Nice music choice." Leah commented.

"I never figured you to be an Evanescence fan."

"You learn something new about me everyday." Leah smirked and sat on my bed.

I laid down on my bed and let out a long breath. I didn't know what I was going to do. I felt so alienated and alone. I was never truly one of this family despite how much they don't believe that. I could just tell. I didn't really blame them much, we were supposed to be natural enemies. I was supposed to want to kill vampires and yet I was raised by them. A bit of irony, don't ya think?

I felt a hand touch mine gently and didn't expect it to be warm like mine. I guess I was just so used to the cold.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just at a bit of a loss at what to do."

"About what?"

"I don't belong here. I never truly have. I'm tempted to leave but I don't have a place to go."

"I'm sure my mom wouldn't object to you staying at our place until you can get things figured out."

"I wouldn't want to place that kind of burden on you or your family."

"She's been dying to meet you." Leah smiled.

"That's the thing. I've never met your mom before so I would feel awkward moving into to your house without even meeting her first."

"Then let's go. Right now. I'm sure we could both use the run."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." I said and got off of my bed. I turned off my music and walked downstairs with Leah.

"I'll be back in a while I guess." I said to no one in particular. I walked out of the back door and shifted into my wolf form.

Leah stared at me for a few seconds before shifting into her wolf form. I playfully nipped at her ears and she licked my face. I froze for a second and looked at the slightly smaller wolf beside me.

She barked at me then darted off into the woods. I had no trouble catching up with her.

 

Leah and I were walking hand in hand through her back yard and she was telling me about this one time she pulled a prank on her brother, Seth.

"He didn't speak to me for like a week after that. Mom laughed too so I got off the hook. I just got told to leave him alone." Leah laughed and I did too.

We walked inside the house through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry at all? I can make us something to eat if you want." Leah offered.

"No I think I'm okay for now. Thank you though." I said.

"Leah? Is that you?" A woman asked from another room.

"Yeah Mom! Can you come here? I've got someone that I want you to meet." Leah called out.

I heard footsteps and I suddenly grew nervous. What if her mother didn't like me?

"What is it Leah?" A woman with tanned skin, long raven colored hair and brown eyes asked when she came into the kitchen.

"Mom, this is Amelia. Amelia, this is my mom." Leah introduced.

"Hello dear. It's nice to finally meet my daughter's imprint. I have to say that I'm surprised that she even found one at all but I'm glad. My name is Sue."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I smiled, extending my hand. She took my hand and smiled at me.

"Are you hungry? There's going to be a bonfire soon at the Black's. I'm about to head over to Emily's to help her finish cooking."

"No it's okay Mom. We can walk over when it's time. I wanted to show Amelia around first."

"Alright dear. Have fun and don't get into too much trouble, you hear?"

"Why I would never do such a thing." Leah gasped with sarcasm.

Sue just shook her head and walked out of the door.

"See? No need to be nervous." Leah said and I gave her a pointed look.

"Well let's go on that tour I just told my mom I would take you on, yeah?"

"Whatever you say." I chuckled and we were off.

Leah and I had just finished the tour and arrived at the Black's house. You could smell the grilled food a mile away and I was starving by now.

During our tour Leah had explained to me a little bit about their legends and their people. I was eager to learn what I could. Despite not being a member of that pack, I just wanted to have some sense of knowledge in what I was.

By the looks of it, we were the last to arrive and all of the eyes were on us. It was a little nerve wracking to have all of these people watching you, but I just hoped that they would get over

themselves already.

Sue greeted us with two plates full of food and a knowing look. I thanked her and Leah started to dig into her food almost as soon as we sat down on one of the logs by the fire.

I felt several people glaring me and I had a feeling of who it was.

After everyone had eaten their fill and we were all cozied up by the fire, the man in the wheel chair, who I just learned was Billy Black, started to tell the story of their ancestors and the "cold ones", aka vampires. I listened with interest while most of the others around us seem bored.

I heard someone make a snide comment about my family several times when vampires were

mentioned in the story telling and by the end I was furious. My rage was barely contained and I was getting ready to snap.

"Hey. Let's get out of here. Just ignore them." Leah whispered to me and stood up. She took my wrist and was leading me out of there when I heard someone say,

"I think they both should burn like the Cullens".

I knew that they were talking about Leah and I. I stormed over to the asshole who said it and got in

their face.

"You want to say that again?" I spat.

"Yeah. You both need to burn just like those vampires." Sam sneered.

Some of the boys "oohed" at the insult.

"What in the fuck is your problem, Sam?" Leah growled, getting in on the conversation.

"The two of you. You're both abominations."

"Well you're a manipulative asshole and a shitty alpha." Leah spat.

Sam smacked Leah across her face and it echoed rather loudly. All of the chatter from the party had stopped and I was getting ready to kill this son of a bitch.

How fucking dare he touch her?

Leah froze for a few seconds before punching Sam right in the face, the force making him stagger back. He growled and I pulled Leah backwards just as he shifted.

I let go of my imprint just as I felt her shaking. I knew she was going to shift and so was I. I felt myself shift just as Leah did and we glanced over at each other before going in to attack Sam. I was about to bite down on Sam's neck when I was rammed into and I flew backwards about a hundred feet. I skidded to a stop by digging my claws into the ground, tearing it up.

I growled at my attacker and realized it was Paul, the one who injured me last time. Well he was going to be so lucky today. I let out a roar and lunged at him. He tried to bite me again but I grabbed into his tail again and flung him into another tree. He was out cold.

I heard a loud whimper and my head whipped over to see Leah on the ground still in her wolf form. She was in a submissive position. Sam was using his alpha powers on her. How fucking dare he! I ran at Sam full speed and knocked him at least a fifty yards back.

He growled and started to charge at me. I ran at him full speed again and he attempted to dodge me but I bit down as hard as I could on his shoulder. He howled out in pain and tried to buck me off. I

pinned him to the ground and any time that he tried to get up I bit down harder. I put my paw on his

throat and I was getting ready to crush it.

"AMELIA MARIE CULLEN! YOU LET GO RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

My eyes snapped up at the voice. It was Dad. What in the hell was he doing here?

I snarled at him although it was muffled because I had my teeth sunk into this bastard below me.

"Amelia I said right now!" Dad yelled at me.

I didn't budge. This asshole hurt my imprint. He needed to die.

"Amelia please. I love him. Let him go." Emily said, pleading with me. She was crying.

No! He needed to die. I bit down harder and I heard him yelp more.

"Amelia please! Think of Leah! Wouldn't you do anything to save her?"

That's what I'm doing. I'm protecting Leah. If this asshole has to go then so be it.

"Amelia! Let him go. I know he's a royal asshole and I would love nothing more for you to finish the job but he is Emily's imprint. She would be crushed. Please just let him go. Knowing that my imprint, a girl no less, beat him in a battle is going to kill his ego. He will be wounded for the rest of his life." Leah said.

I was torn between killing him and listening to Leah.

"Babygirl, you need to let go of him okay? I know he's a bastard who deserves to rot in hell but karma will come back and bite him in the ass." Dad said.

I huffed and thought about it for a minute. Fine, you win. I released my teeth from Sam's shoulder but still kept my paw on his neck. I still didn't trust him.

Leah came over to me and hugged my neck. I was exhausted and my muscles ached from the fighting today. I shifted back into my human form and we both fell to the ground. Leah was on top of me and I groaned.

"I'm not that fat."

"You're on my bad leg."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Leah said sheepishly.

Leah looked into my eyes then and she was leaning in to kiss me.

"Hey! No kissing my daughter in front of me." Dad said but I knew he was joking.

"Then turn around." I said and kissed my imprint.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you've enjoyed the story! I take requests! :)


End file.
